


Plan Cul

by msruchita



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actually really angsty, F/M, a lil bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msruchita/pseuds/msruchita
Summary: This is my entry for @cametobuyplums 2000 Plums Writing Challenge! The inspiration for this actually came from @book-dragon-13 because of the grey sweater.<3 Let me know your feedback and seriously, every kudos and/or comment is appreciated. I always aim to make myself a better writer. So, to stop rattling on, I hope you guys enjoy!





	Plan Cul

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for @cametobuyplums 2000 Plums Writing Challenge! The inspiration for this actually came from @book-dragon-13 because of the grey sweater.<3 Let me know your feedback and seriously, every kudos and/or comment is appreciated. I always aim to make myself a better writer. So, to stop rattling on, I hope you guys enjoy!

I would look so good squirming under you. Whimpering and squeaking as you shove your cock into me. - CS Y/N 

Bucky whimpered softly as he hastily angled the phone screen away from his date, umm, he couldn’t even remember her name. Luckily, she didn’t notice his reaction, she was too busy staring at his chest.

Thought you had better things to do than enter a seedy, cock-encrusted bar? - F-Buck

Trailing her hand down his arm, she batted her eyes at him as he visibly fought not to flinch, when his phone buzzed again. 

I win sucka. I’m prettier than her. - CS Y/N

You’re the only one who thinks that. F-Buck

You do too, when my mouth is full. ;) - CS Y/N

He nearly groaned out loud, his cock half-hard at the image of her deep throating him. With no hesitation, she could take his entire length balls deep.

There was a sudden tap on his shoulder and Y/N stood before him, in the shortest snake print dress he had ever seen, hugging every curve of hers. ‘Can we talk, its urgent.’

He barely glanced at his date, just followed her out of the bar to stand next to Sam’s car, ignoring the way his cock pulsed with every sway of her hips. ‘Doll, if you missed my cock that much, you could have just said so, now kneel and-‘, he was cut short by the sharp look she sent him.

‘What happened? Seriously, what happened Y/N?’

The woman in front of him barely cracked a smile, her hands wrapped around her chest so hard he was worried she might crack her own sternum.

‘Krish proposed to me….He wants to marry him.’

‘Okay…’, he drawled out wondering where she was going with this. ‘What’s the problem? This is good!’

She glanced up at him, her brow furrowed. ‘You’re happy to hear this? You feel like laughing?’

He chuckled, ‘Y/N! You look so cute right now, babe, I hafta take a picture. I’ve never seen you so worked up before.’

‘Bucky, he’s asking me to marry him! Lifetime commitment. As in no other man but him’. Y/N snapped at him, her chest heaving in such a distracting manner he was having difficulty concentrating. 

‘Wait, sweetheart, come on. Just listen…Don’t be so tense. He just popped the question, there’s no gun over your head. Think it over calmly and decide. Your life after all.’

He grabbed her wrist before she could turn away, pulling her into his chest. He breathed in the scent of her, old spice cologne and vanilla shampoo. Slowly, he began placing feather light kisses on her exposed shoulder as she melted for a second before stiffening. 

‘Bucky, this is why I asked you to come out, so we can decide. I should meet with you secretly, hold your hand while you give me kisses while deciding?’

‘You haven’t let go yet darlin’.’ He pointed out, grinning as she pulled away from him sharply. 

‘We have to end this. There’s no room for this in our lives. There can’t be any contact between us anymore. Just nothing.’ Closing her eyes, she willed herself not to cry, not in front of James Barnes. 

‘Come on Y/N, don’t be like that. We both know you’ll get bored and within a week you’ll be back in my bed riding me to high heavens, yet you’ll keep the image of a perfect housewife.’

There was a long uncomfortable silence as she suddenly pushed him against the car. ‘Why don’t you get it? We’re done Bucky! Over, finished. I need that space empty, my bed empty, so that someone permanent can come in. This is marriage, not a one night stand!

He snarled, dipping her far enough to sink his teeth into her neck, biting and sucking as she trembled in his arms. His flesh arm hoisted her up, her legs coming to wrap around his waist naturally as his metal hand reached down to rip away her underwear. 

‘This is your desire, your true nature.’ He growled in her ear as her juice dripped in a small puddle from her torn boyshorts. Bring it to his mouth, he sucked it dry as her eyes grew wide, her heart thudding against his chest. 

Slipping himself out of the tight confines of his jeans, he didn’t wait to see if she was ready, he simply slammed into her, robbing her breath away as he kept up the brutal pace, knowing she could give as much as she could take, her minute thrusts matching his. 

‘Fuck baby, you’re so tight for me, so warm, I could live in this pussy forever.’ Turning over, he laved the top of her breasts before latching on to one nipple, sucking at the same pace as he continued drilling her.

She could no longer control her moans, her voice crying out in the quiet night. He turned on his fingers to mildly vibrate as he hovered one lone finger over the tip of her clit, knowing what would happen. 

‘Bucky, please no. I’ll cum, please.’ She begged him while her walls clenched around him, indicating she was close.

‘See, your mouth says no, but your body says yes.’ He latched his mouth on the other nipple, biting down hard enough for her to jerk against him as he applied pressure on her clit. 

She couldn’t fight it, it was too much, and those devilish blue eyes, glittered against his chocolate brown locks as she turned her head and bit down on his forearm, squirting out her release as he came in spurts inside of her. 

‘What the fuck? Ya know what, I’m out.’ His date scoffed at the scene, stalking away muttering about bastard super soldiers. 

Bucky turned to Y/N, his eyes softening as he opened his mouth only to be pushed away as she slid out of him, her feet landing on the gravel softly. She didn’t look at him as she slid into the car, the ignition roaring to life. ‘Y/N, wait-.’

‘Bye, Bucky.’

*One Year Later*

‘Alright, so I just have a meeting with Director Fury at 3pm, and then dinner with Tony and Morgan. Whew, hopefully, I can make the dinner. She will throw a fit if either one us skipped.’

‘I asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to set three alarms from 7pm onwards to remind Mr.Stark of his dinner with the two of you. Mrs.Potts, are you sure I can have the day off after dropping off Morgan? It’s no trouble for me to stay.’

Pepper smiled fondly at her, cupping her cheek with one hand, wondering how Barnes had found such a perfect candidate. ‘Honey, you are a gem. I can perfectly manage for the rest of the day, and I need my favourite assistant bright. Enjoy the rest of the day.’

Lowering her gaze shyly, Y/N nodded, sweeping all the files into her arm before handing her a cup of mocha latte. Taking a sip, Pepper groaned softly in delight, ‘Y/N, seriously, thank you. Ah, is it alright if you take Barnes with you? I have an inkling Tony will unleash his boredom on him. He was last seen tinkering with his old arm muttering about wiring.’

Y/N was just in the middle of adjusting her ridiculously tight bandage pencil skirt when she froze. Her heart fluttered at the sound of his name. 6 feet tall, pure lean muscle, thick thighs, narrow waist, long brown locks, full lips and eyes that should be considered sin. He stood in front of her, in that soft grey sweater she had knitted for him, catching her files before they slipped out from her grasp, his hands, warmer and more rough than she remembered but still familiar. 

The car ride was oddly comfortable, peaceful as Morgan talked about doing her essay on the Mugal empire rather than the Howling Commandos. She felt a surge of pride for the kid, knowing she inherited her parents intellect. She nearly collapsed her head on the wheel when they reached the school compound, Morgan waving at her and Bucky excitedly as everyone stared at him in awe. 

Shifting the clutch, she drove from the compound, never speaking till Bucky realised they were on the highway out of the city. He waited quietly, his heart in his chest as tears streamed down her face. They just took a turn away from the suburbs. ‘I didn’t know this would happen, okay? Never expected that you would be here, even ready to be next to me, let alone talk to me. I did everything right, it was practical, ya know? I made a huge mistake and I know that. I didn’t understand then.’

Taking a shuddering breath, she nearly lost control, jerking them back on the lane as he grabbed her thigh hard. ‘What can be done now? Me telling you that you were right. Krish and I couldn’t happen. We annulled the marriage the very next day. It can’t go on like this, I can’t go on like this, and it’s just-‘.

‘Y/N, stop the car.’

The car screeched to a halt as she stared at him, his heart clenching at the sight. Even in tears, she was so courageous, such a fighter. 

‘Because you feel that you’ll never be able to tell all of this properly, without snot and tears, without being stuck in a car going 160.’

Unlocking the door, he stepped out, walking towards the front, staring over at the horizon of endless stretch of road. There was a small thud and she was standing behind him. Turning around, he crossed his arms over his chest as she averted his gaze nervously.

‘You and me, we clicked, we made sense. That jigsaw was completed.’ Shuddering against the April cold, he shrugged out of the sweater, and pulled it over hear head. It was so big, it stopped at mid thigh as she began fiddling with sleeves. 

‘So, what do you say?’

He pretended to ponder over it as his eyes smarted, ‘It’s a new approach, and I guess we could discuss it where it doesn’t end up with you on your knees.’

‘Can I hug you now?’ She looked so small, so defeated. He never wanted to see that look on her face ever again as she ran into his arms, burying his face into her hair as a tear slipped out. 

‘So you came, Y/N’. 


End file.
